Two Sides of the Heart
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Lenneth struggles not only to find herself, but also to discover why she's torn between two. Her human spirit and her warrior spirit both love different people. Lenneth X Arngrim.


A/N: Funny story how this one-shot came to be. My sister, also a fan of the Valkyrie Profile series, was playing VP1, in a typical battle. Her party, naturally with Lenneth and Arngrim in it, attacked, and the monster she was fighting countered Lenneth, but just before the hit landed, Arngrim's attack cancelled it out, thereby saving Lenneth from taking damage. My sister then got the notion that Lenneth and Arngrim made a good couple, and me, being the writer of oblong couples, decided to give it a try. Strange, I know, but after a while, the idea did seem to click with me. Here is the result, hope you like it.

* * *

**Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth**

**-----------**

_Two Sides of the Heart_

Ragnarok, the war of the gods, the end of existence, was fast approaching. Mortal, deity, undead, nothing would be spared from this horrific clash of otherworldly superpowers. The forces of Asgard, led by the Allfather Odin, were set to clash with the forces of Jotenheim, led by Surt. With the final hours of the prelude to battle quickly dwindling away, we find the Valkyrie, Lenneth, sitting quietly in the fields of Asgard. She had since dismissed the slain mortal warriors, the einherjar, that she had chosen to fight alongside her in Ragnarok. They too were preparing, only in their quarters. When the time came, they would return to the side of Lenneth to lead the assault on Jotenheim's main stronghold.

Lenneth, a Battle Maiden, a Chooser of the Slain, a Death Goddess, whatever her title was, had a secret. A secret that seethed inside her, wanting to be revealed ever so desperately.

She had served her master, Odin, with no sense of self, for the longest time, but a chance meeting with a young einherjar named Lucian changed everything.

The memories of her wretched mortal existence were beginning to burn through the seal Odin had placed on them. Before being reborn as the Valkyrie she now was, Lenneth was a mortal girl named Platina.

There wasn't much of her youth that was to remember, or any that she even wanted to remember. She was a slave in the hubble of a town called Villnore. Her parents abused her, physically and mentally. Beatings and scoldings were as much of her daily regiment as the backbreaking chores she performed. Day after day, she lived a miserable life of poverty and servitude. That eventually changed, as she chose to escape from her painful life with Lucian, a young boy who also shared the same existence as she. Lucian had caught wind that he and Platina were being sold to slave traders by their parents, so he devised a daring escape. Running hand in hand through the fields in the cover of night, Lucian and Platina escaped from Villnore, coming to rest within the Weeping Lily Meadow.

This proved to be a fatal error for the young Platina...

Succumbing to the poison of the beautiful flowers, Platina died within the arms of the young Lucian. Surely, had they been given the chance to actually live, the two would've been happy. But it was never to be.

"How bothersome..." Lenneth groaned to herself, running her fingers through her hair collectively. She removed her battle tiara and unlaced her hair. Without the shackles of her armor, Lenneth looked to be a completely different person, and this made the Death Goddess feel quite uneasy.

This feeling of insecurity wasn't something Lenneth needed to bother with, certainly not at a crucial time like this. She was a Goddess, an immortal figure of power. She was a Valkyrie, a commanding figure of the Asgard forces. However, even though she had tried to deny it, she was also once human.

Beneath her cold exterior, underneath that piercing stare and emotionless droning voice, was the same timid village girl she had lived on Midgard as. It was only just recently that she rediscovered it. Ironic as it were, she had recruited Lucian as one of her einherjar. Upon reaching manhood, Lucian had evolved into a formidable warrior. He proved himself to be a powerful propectable ally, and Lenneth chose him as such. At first, Lenneth didn't even know who this young fighter was, but Lucian was much more nostalgic...

He knew that this Goddess of Death bore a striking resemblance to the young girl he had befriended so long ago. But before he could delve on it completely, Lenneth transferred his soul to Asgard to await further orders under Odin's command.

Before he left, however, he spoke words that would begin the Valkyrie called Lenneth's second rebirth...

_"Your helmet...could you take it off...?" _

Lenneth shook her head in disdain as she thought back to that moment.

She fell into his arms, pressing her lips against his. She honestly didn't know what came over her, but she felt a stirring deep within, urging her to do it.

Platina still existed somewhere deep within the confines of Lenneth's soul. While faint, it was there. Her memories, her thoughts, her feelings, they remained. For that one brief moment in time, it seemed as though Platina's urge to see her beloved Lucian again had blocked everything else, and Lenneth reacted as such.

At least, that's what Lenneth wanted to think. It was ludicrous, she thought. She was a Valkyrie, an all powerful being. She had no need for such feelings. Trying with all her power to suppress such innane notions, Lenneth found herself in a losing battle. It became difficult to put up her indifferent front towards not only Lucian, but her other einherjar as well. Lenneth found herself becoming more and more entwined with the warriors she had chosen. This was especially true with the young lad clad in the red armor. She couldn't forget about Lucian, no matter how hard she tried. Secretly, part of her, the part of Platina's influence, still loved him.

However, this was only one side to the internal struggle for the Death Goddess...

The other side of her internal conflict was her warrior spirit, smitten with that of another. Another warrior, more accustomed to the ideas of battle than anything and anyone else. A warrior who had been with her from the outset of her journey to collect souls for Odin. He was a towering figure of a man, bearing a gigantic two-handed sword with ease, felling his opponents with crushing slashes and devastating force.

Freya's dismissal of his potential seemed to set the wheels in motion...

_"By the way, Lenneth, I don't think he's suitable for Asgard..." _

Those cold, calculating words were still etched into the back of Lenneth's mind.

_"You mean Arngrim?" _

Lenneth's immediate reply seemed to spark a bit of curiousity from Freya. Freya didn't see einherjar as people. She saw them as nothing more than property of Asgard, and found no need to speak of them by name. Lenneth, on the other hand, seemed to have some sort of bond with them, and this perplexed the Goddess of Fertility greatly.

Time passed, different einherjar came and went, but Arngrim stayed at Lenneth's side through all of her work on Midgard. It wasn't his choice, nor was it Lenneth's, but whatever the reason, the Valkyrie and the mercenary from Artolia were always on the field of battle together.

_"To my side, my noble einherjar!" _

As soon as Lenneth would finish her battlecry, Arngrim would charge headlong into the fray, whipping his cumbersome sword around as if it were light as a feather. To Arngrim, it was just the thrill of the hunt, the joy of the kill, that made serving this Valkyrie seem worthwhile. To Lenneth, or rather, a part of Lenneth, it was much more.

Lenneth found herself trusting Arngrim more with each passing moment. It was true that he could never betray her, lest his soul be damned for all eternity, but for some reason, Lenneth never felt Arngrim would even attempt such an action. His sheer power as a warrior and unfaltering loyalty slowly captivated Lenneth.

Never was Arngrim just a piece of property to her, he was someone whom Lenneth knew she could confide in while locked within the heat of battle. Whenever she made an error, whether it be a miscalculated sword strike or bad defensive call, Arngrim would be right behind her, either delivering a crushing counter-elbow smash to the enemy, or drawing all of the enmity of the fight so that the others could regain their composure.

Arngrim lived for battle, to him, being an einherjar was pure bliss, Lenneth knew this all too well. He could showcase his immense power and never once have to find himself caught up in the toils of mortal life. He was not only beyond death, he was also beyond the politics and lies of Midgard, that of which he despised. Arngrim had found his place at the side of his mistress, the Lady Valkyrie.

And it was this very show of strength that Lenneth could feel herself being drawn towards.

But as the hours before Ragnarok grew slim, Lenneth had come to a horrific realization...

Arngrim, who seemed to be unbeatable in battle, could very well die in the coming campaign against Jotenheim.

The forces of the Vanir were stronger than any foe they had faced previously. While Arngrim had proved his worth time and again, there was no guarantee that even he would be able to withstand the sheer power of the Vanir army.

Arngrim could disappear forever...

"Arngrim..." Lenneth whispered silently. She dropped her helmet to the ground and clutched her hands over her chest.

"Platina..." A meak voice said from behind a nearby tree. The young man clad in the red armor stepped back quietly and carefully.

_"So, there's more to you than I once thought..." _Lucian brooded quietly to himself. _"I know Platina is still there, but I can understand that another part of you yearns for another, someone who I could never be."_

Lucian turned around stealthily and made his way back to Valhalla Castle.

_"I'll always love you, Platina, but I cannot deny the wants and needs of your other side. "Lenneth" loves another. This isn't my business, but I feel inclined to do whatever I can. However, all I can do for you is bring you to terms with those needs, and hope that you won't forget me..."_

Lucian vanished into the fields, his exit not even noticed by the preoccupied Valkyrie.

The sun had set on the horizon, casting a dim orange glow over all the fields of Valhalla. At the break of dawn, all of Asgard's forces would launch a major offensive on Jotenheim, and Ragnarok would begin. Devastation on both sides of the conflict was unavoidable. Forces would be lost, the souls of many einherjar would be destroyed, and lost for all eternity, death beyond death.

Lenneth took a deep breath and steadied her composure. This may be the last peaceful sunset she would ever see, and it looked as though she would ultimately lose a conflict within herself, and it would be she who would surrender one side of her heart to the other.

"Hey..." A gruff voice entered Lenneth's ears. Sweeping around gracefully, Lenneth saw a tall, dark figure leaning his weight against a nearby tree. His scruffy brown hair was blowing faintly in the passing breeze. The orange glow of the dusk reflected off his dark emerald armor.

"Arngrim." Lenneth announced.

"What are you doing out here?" Arngrim asked abruptly.

"What business is it of yours?" Lenneth snapped in reply.

"Whoa, temper." Arngrim said with a sly grin. "Thinking about what's going to happen?"

"What if I am?" Snapped Lenneth again. "I don't ever remember asking you to intrude on my personal moments. If you have business with me, speak it, if not, return to your quarters immediately."

"So, you thought I was nothing but property, huh?" Arngrim stated out of nowhere.

"I...beg your pardon?" Lenneth replied, flabbergasted.

"You think I'm just some weapon you can use and throw away? Sorry, but that's not my style. Nobody uses me." Arngrim said defiantly.

"Watch your tongue, Arngrim! Realize who you're speaking to!" Lenneth barked.

"There's much more to me than just who you see on the battlefield." Arngrim continued on, despite Lenneth's objections to stifle him.

"You saw the life I lived on Midgard, am I right?"

"I did." Lenneth said.

"And do you remember my brother?" Arngrim asked.

"Faintly, but yes. Are you going somewhere with this? I do not approve of your tone, and for your own sake, I would suggest you change it right away."

"For my own sake? Hah, so he was right..." Arngrim mumbled to himself.

"What?" Lenneth questioned. "Who was right? What are you talking about, Arngrim?"

"I fight for others too, you know, not just myself." Arngrim said cryptically. "All of what I did on Midgard, I did so that I might support Roland. I cherish battle, but I'm not just some warmonger who lives only to fight, and I think you and everyone else needs to see that."

"Such noble revelations, Arngrim, had you shown them earlier, perhaps you wouldn't have been forced to stay with me this entire time." Lenneth said with a scoff.

"Did I ever object to staying with you?" Arngrim poised. "Don't think I did."

"So, for what reason _did_ you choose to remain indignant about your other intentions?"

"Hel if I know." Arngrim cursed musingly. "Maybe I just thought you'd be able to provide me with what I was best at."

"So, you basically used me and my intentions to sate your own desire to fight, correct?"

"More or less." Arngrim said, shrugging.

"Typical..." Lenneth said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be so condenscending if I were you..." Arngrim challenged. "You were really no different. You used us for your goals, so don't try to lecture me with some hypocritical crap."

Lenneth shook her head angrily. He was such a rogue. He took his orders like the other einherjar, but went about executing them in his own style. At times, it was foolhardy, other times, a godsend. His outlook on battle and the way he refused to conform to any other style but his own did indeed captivate Lenneth's warrior spirit, but at the same time, frustrated and infuriated her to no end.

He wasn't worthy of leading any platoons in Asgard's army, so he remained with her. He was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"That's more than enough, Arngrim." Lenneth said. "You are right about me, but things are different now."

"Oh?" Arngrim challenged. "I don't really believe that, you may look like a completely different person without your helmet on, but you can't fool me."

"Well then..." Lenneth started as she quickly rebraided her hair and laced it together. She scooped up her helmet and fitted it back onto her head.

"Perhaps it may be best if you hear this from the side of me you're used to seeing."

"Hear what?" Arngrim asked curiously.

Lenneth turned around and took a seat on the ground, patting an area next to her with her left hand.

"Come, Arngrim, sit with me for a spell. The time of Ragnarok draws near, and since you've revealed a side of yourself that I never knew about, I feel inclined to do the same. After all, what may be our final hours are fast approaching, and it would be improper of me to keep you in the dark of this whole situation."

Arngrim rubbed his chin accordingly, trying to figure out what Lenneth was doing. Some time before, Lucian had come to Arngrim, asking that he go see Lenneth, but he wouldn't directly say why.

_"If you're truly grateful to Lenneth for providing you with the freedom to battle, then I beseech you to go see her."_

Lucian's words remained on Arngrim's mind the entire trek out into the field where Lenneth was.

"I'm waiting." Lenneth said in a huff.

With a carefree shrug of his shoulders, Arngrim made his way to Lenneth and took a seat.

"Arngrim, you say I looked at you and the other einherjar as nothing but property. While that may have been true at one point, it's not like that anymore." Lenneth said.

"Is that so?" Arngrim replied. "What's different then?"

"I feel...connected...to all of you, somehow. I don't know why, but I can't deny that I've come to develop a bond with all of my einherjar, through the stories your final moments of mortal existence played out before me."

"Can't say mine was all too happy..." Arngrim winced, thinking back to his suicide.

"They didn't have to be happy for me to understand what you went through. Death is rarely ever a joyous occasion. However, through happiness and sadness alike, your lives became a part of my very own soul." Lenneth said.

"And here I thought Valkyries only did what they were told..." Arngrim said with a chuckle. "I'm sure if Odin heard of this, he wouldn't be too happy."

"You are right." Lenneth consented. "I cannot argue that Lord Odin wouldn't reprimand me, perhaps even punish me, for what I am doing."

"Bound to another's ideals, eh? I know what that's like." Arngrim said.

"I know. You and I are more alike that you might think." Lenneth replied.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't." Arngrim shot back. "I just wanted to let you know that there's more to me than you think."

Arngrim got to his feet and prepared to leave.

"I'm not finished yet." Lenneth said, prompting Arngrim to sit back down. The mercenary sighed in frustration.

"What?" Lenneth asked. "Am I that bothersome to you?"

"Heh." Arngrim chortled.

"Listen to me, Arngrim." Lenneth began to speak.

Arngrim nodded his head, not even really paying full attention to the Valkyrie. This was soon changed, however, when Arngrim felt Lenneth's hand come over his own. The smooth, supple skin of a goddess was truly divine, Arngrim could feel it, even through his armor. It was so warm and soothing. Arngrim could feel the many battle scars on his hand begin to react with Lenneth's hand, it almost felt as if those scars were beginning to heal from the Valkyrie's soft touch.

"I do not wish for you to die on the fields of battle. You are my einherjar, your life is mine. I will not accept any losses from my einherjar, especially not you. You have been with me for so long, I've come to expect great things from you. Do not disappoint me, otherwise, what I am about to do will be meaningless."

"The heck are you...?" Arngrim started to say, but was silenced when Lenneth leaned towards him and pressed her lips with his. Arngrim's entire body locked up. He could feel the entirety of the Valkyrie's soul now, it was almost unbearable.

_"Is this what they call nirvana...?" _Arngrim thought to himself as he closed his eyes and accepted Lenneth's kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lenneth pulled back, and Arngrim stood there in shock, his mouth still gaping wide open.

"Remember what I told you, Arngrim." Lenneth ordered as she removed her hand from his and got up. She dusted her battle dress off, then walked back to Valhalla Castle.

It took a few moments for Arngrim to recover, but once he got his bearings, he too stood up. Crossing his arms over his chest, Arngrim understood that he wasn't just a blade to Lenneth, nor was he just an einherjar, he was something even more than that.

"Looks like I've got some expectations to fulfill." Arngrim said to himself proudly. He now stood completely ready for whatever might happen at Ragnarok.

_Two sides of the heart, beating for seperate people, but beating in a feeling of love just the same..._

-'Fin-


End file.
